


Obstructed View

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Prompts from 11-9-16 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Roman, M/M, Public Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: What goes on in the parts of the arena behind the black curtain? Only good things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QUADZER0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUADZER0/gifts).



> The prompt: "perhaps ambreigns and them making it a thing to have sex in public spaces? just a lot of hushed whispering and trying to be quiet while fucking each other's brains out." I think I did ok!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this helps.

The seats were divided from the rest of the arena with a thin black curtain. It was an old venue, built before modern conventions of line of sight, and thick cement columns blocked off the view of a cone of people behind them. Sometimes those tickets were sold, sometimes those areas were hidden away. The whole place was filling fast in anticipation of the event.

Dean and Roman peered through the curtains, not daring to part them, not yet. Even through the cloth they could see out but no one could see in. Or so Dean said.

“They’re going to see us,” Roman said, adjusting himself.

“No they’re not.” Dean whipped his shirt off over his head.

“They’re going to *hear* us,” Roman whispered through his teeth.

Dean grabbed him by the belt one-handed and tugged him closer. “It’s a hot crowd,” he said quietly. “We’ll fit right in.”

The lights went down around them and the arena was plunged into darkness. The announcers made their entrance as Dean and Roman clung to each other, undressing each other in the dark. Roman pressed a plastic packet with sharp edges into Dean’s palm, and he felt Dean’s goosebumps. Then he felt Dean grab his arm, bend him over the row of plastic seats in front of them. The edge dug into Roman’s abdomen and he hung on tight. His pants caught around his knees. Dean felt Roman’s vest dig into him, felt the scratch of the velcro and the tactical pouches. One wet finger probed Roman’s asshole and it was good, so good. He moaned and the moan blended in with the ecstasy of the crowd. Neither of them could have even told you whose entrance music was playing. Roman could only hear the rush of his own blood in his ears.

Dean stroked his dick a few times, messy, pouring the last of the lube packet on himself. Two fingers on one hand scissored Roman’s entrance and the other hand felt his way into position.

“Fucking do it, Ambrose,” Roman whispered.

And so he did. Dean thrust in hard and when he was fully seated he grabbed a fistful of Roman’s hair and yanked.

Roman shouted and they both froze, but they were truly lost inside a howling, stomping, buzzing mass of humanity just the other side of the curtain. Dean gripped Roman hard and fucked him, proper fucked him, thrusting while Roman ground his dick against the hard plastic seat. Eventually Dean got an arm around his chest to pull him back to standing and his other hand around Roman’s cock, and he leaned backwards this time, Roman thrusting back, their bodies slapping together. Skin on skin--it’s all a kind of applause and even as they failed to muffle their moans and keens the crowd climaxed with them. Someone got a pin. Roman came over Dean’s fingers, gritting his teeth and cursing. Dean let himself go then, pulling out and spending himself in Roman’s crack and on his ass and the backs of his legs.

They caught their breath. Roman dug a bottle of water out from under a seat by feel and cracked the cap. He swigged and passed it to Dean. Dean passed it back. Roman dumped the rest over his head and whipped his hair back. He hitched his pants back up.

“Go hit your mark,” Dean said.

“Never miss it.” Roman punched him in the arm and walked up and out of the curtained off section. After all, he did have an entrance to make.


End file.
